


Колокол

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Когда в святилище Камо установили самый большой в мире колокол, Сэймэй встревожился.





	Колокол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30330) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что вся эта затея была обречена с самого начала. Отлить самый большой в мире колокол было спесью чистой воды. Установить его в святилище Камо было просто нелепо. А приглашение всего двора на церемонию первого удара в колокол было сущим безумием.

Когда Ведомство Предсказаний собралось на первое заседание в новом году, Сэймэй высказал свое мнение на этот счет. В ответ на его скептические замечания сослуживцы тут же негодующе загалдели. Разве он не понимал, что колокол был великой и достойной работой? Разве он не осознавал, что такое чудо принесет святилищу огромную пользу? И ведь это будет не только во славу богов и предков, и не только ради привлечения паломников к святыне, но это еще, кудахтали они, и способ обеспечить защиту от демонов.

— Несомненно, — ответил Сэймэй и поклонился сослуживцам, а затем встал и направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на испуганные и протестующие возгласы, несущиеся ему вслед.

Как и следовало ожидать, они отправили за ним Хиромасу, чтобы тот привел его. Бедного Хиромасу, который так охотно позволил себе стать пешкой в этих бесконечных глупых склоках между Сэймэем и Ведомством.

— Они используют тебя, — сказал ему Сэймэй в один из дней второго месяца. 

Погода была еще достаточно холодной, чтобы перехватывало дыхание, и они обнимались под слоями подбитых ватой шелков и парчи — зимних оттенков сушеных трав одежд Сэймэя и более оптимистичных сливово-розовых весенних оттенков одежд Хиромасы.

Хиромаса потянулся, и распущенные волосы при движении пощекотали плечи. 

— Да наплевать. Разве я здесь не для того?

Сэймэй испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Чтобы быть использованным? Ну уж нет. Хотя, конечно, я достаточно бессовестен, чтобы воспользоваться такой возможностью, когда ты здесь, но мне не хотелось бы думать, что я использую тебя.

— Ах, но Сэймэй, быть использованным — быть полезным — удел всех придворных. Это естественный образ жизни. Все мы нуждаемся в порядке и иерархии.

— Быть полезным и быть использованным — это разные вещи.

Хиромаса сел, подрагивая от холода, и потянулся вперед, расправляя их скомканные одежды на импровизированном ложе. 

— Для меня — одно и то же. Ведомство Предсказаний настолько боится отправлять сюда посыльных, что они посылают меня. Что ты сделал с их последним мальчишкой-посыльным?

Сэймэй призвал тепло из жаровни и направил его так, чтобы оно окутало Хиромасу и согрело его. 

— Ничего. Сикигами убедили его, что меня нет дома.

— Я слышал, что мальчишка был перепуган до смерти. Он бы не испугался тех прекрасных дам, которых ты призываешь из цветов.

— Ну… сикигами могут принимать и другие формы, — Сэймэй позволил себе слегка усмехнуться при воспоминании о том, как мальчишка-посыльный задал стрекача, спасаясь от преследовавших его двух тенгу с крючковатыми носами. — Люди всегда видят то, что хотят видеть, Хиромаса. Лишь единицы посетителей способны увидеть здесь настоящее.

Хиромаса взглянул на него.

— А что вижу я?

Сэймэй откинул в сторону укрывавшие их одежды и улыбнулся.

— Ты видишь меня.

***

 

К четвертому месяцу Хиромаса почти преуспел в роли миротворца. Сэймэй снова присутствовал на заседаниях Ведомства Предсказаний, даже если он и сидел с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом и постоянно хранил молчание. В свою очередь, сослуживцы соизволили замечать его на публике, а не избегать, как раньше. Сэймэю, впрочем, было без разницы, ему было плевать, замечают ли его при дворе или нет, но это радовало Хиромасу, и поэтому лишь ради него Сэймэй держал язык за зубами и обуздывал свой нрав.

Но когда дело дошло до празднества в Камо и церемонии первого удара нового колокола, Сэймэй идти отказался. К полудню Хиромаса пришел позвать его и обнаружил, что ворота заперты. Как они ни кричал, ответа ему не было. В конце концов, одетый в парадную придворную одежду и с мальвой, воткнутой в высокую лакированную шапку, Хиромаса полез на стену, окружавшую сад Сэймэя.

Сад и без того всегда был запущенным, но теперь он казался просто непролазным. Хиромаса продирался через хлеставшие его ветки колючих кустарников, которые цеплялись к его шелкам, выдергивали волосы и царапали кожу. Он месил болотистую жижу, перепачкав обувь и даже хакама. Накидка зацепилась за ветку и порвалась. Стиснув зубы, Хиромаса сражался с садом и в конце концов вышел победителем, обессилено свалившись кулем в шаге от дома.

Сэймэй стоял на энгаве, его каригину был безукоризненным, а выражение лица колебалось между весельем и озадаченностью.

— Сэймэй! — Хиромаса заставил себя подняться на ноги и пошел к Сэймэю, пошатываясь и представляя, как он сейчас непрезентабельно выглядит. — Я не пойду в святилище Камо без тебя.

— А я думал, ты пришел сказать, что я обязан присутствовать по приказу Его Величества, Его Превосходительства и всего Ведомства Предсказаний.

— Нет, — Хиромаса опустился на ступени, ослабляя ворот порванной накидки и осматривая мокрые и перепачканные остатки своих дорогих шелков. — Я должен был тебе сказать именно это, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если ты не желаешь идти, тогда я тоже не пойду.

— Ох, Хиромаса, а ты умен, — сказал Сэймэй с усмешкой.

Хиромаса моргнул.

— Я умен?

— Да, — Сэймэй спустился и подал Хиромасе руку. — Ну что ж, пойдем?

— Пойдем? — Хиромаса вложил руку в руку Сэймэя и резко поднялся. — Куда пойдем?

— В святилище Камо, конечно, — улыбнулся Сэймэй.

***

 

Толпы народу заполонили северо-восточный выезд из города. Воловьи повозки и телеги, застряв, перекрыли дороги, и императорские посланники с дарами почти не продвинулись к святилищу.

— Дурной знак, — пробормотал Сэймэй, ведя Хиромасу пешком в противоположном направлении. — Императорские посланники должны были достичь святилища еще час назад. Не будет удачи.

Они пошли окольным путем через город, избегая северо-восточного направления.

— Северо-восток сегодня несчастливый, — сказал Сэймэй, пробираясь через руины заброшенного поместья. — Я предупреждал их об этом еще три месяца назад. Это будет катастрофой.

— Но колокол защитит святилище и людей, разве нет? — Хиромаса споткнулся об упавшую ветку и вздохнул, когда его накидка разорвалась еще больше. — Колокола отпугивают демонов. Самый большой колокол в мире, естественно, распугает всех демонов в окрестностях и загонит их в горы. Говорят, что у колокола звук будет похож на раскат грома. Может быть, колокол напугает демонов настолько, что они сбегут и потонут в озере Бива?

— Большинство демонов не тонет, — Сэймэй приостановился и отцепил накидку Хиромасы от ветки. — Но это хорошая мысль.

Они вышли с северо-западной стороны Хэйан-кё и направились на восток к святилищу Камо, присоединившись к толпе, толкавшейся на пути к священной земле, чтобы услышать колокол. К тому времени, когда Сэймэй и Хиромаса умудрились пробраться сквозь толпу и найти хорошую точку обзора, изодранную накидку Хиромасы изрядно истоптали и невероятно перепачкали. 

Наконец прибыли императорские посланники, выглядевшие злыми и взопревшими. Они прошагали в святилище с дарами от Его Императорского Величества и вошли в Зал Подношений. Пока они шли, толпа толкалась и бурлила, любуясь дорогими шелками и женьшенем, но вскоре ее внимание переключилось на колокол.

Высотой больше, чем в пять человеческих ростов, и отлитый из темной крапчатой бронзы, колокол безмолвно висел на огромной платформе, построенной специально для того, чтобы выдержать такой огромный вес. Сбоку от него была подвешена половина ствола дерева, один конец которой был обернут подбитым ватой шелком. Паломники давили сзади, подталкивая передних, обсуждая размер колокола и строя предположения, насколько громким окажется его звучание.

— Как раскат грома, — пробормотал Сэймэй, и Хиромаса оглянулся на него.

Толпа заглядывала под колокол, заметив внутри тени. Как глубок должен быть колокол, каких усилий стоило его отлить! И это украшение внизу с одной стороны — слишком простое для такого солидного святилища, но тем не менее красивое.

Сэймэй втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Дураки. Это не украшение.

— Разве? — Хиромаса посмотрел поверх толпы на стилизованные линии и извилины на колоколе. — Тогда что же это?

— Заклинание, — прищурился Сэймэй. — Незавершенное.

Прежде чем Хиромаса смог осмыслить его замечание, императорские посланники вышли из Зала Подношений и посмотрели в сторону колокола. Молодой и мускулистый монах поднялся на платформу. Толпа безмолвно замерла, все с нетерпением ожидали первого удара в самый большой колокол в мире.

— Подождите, — прошептал на выдохе Сэймэй, — подождите…

Монах с натугой оттянул ствол дерева назад и затем с силой толкнул его вперед. Толпа затаила дыхание. От такого мощного замаха звук удара, конечно же, сотрясет землю, и эхо взлетит в небеса.

Ствол ударил колокол — и ничего не произошло, тишина стояла вокруг. Не было слышно даже удара обернутого шелком с ватой дерева о бронзу, не говоря уже об оглушительном раскате колокола.

По толпе пробежало потрясенное бормотание. Императорские посланники переглянулись. Монах почесал голову и осмотрел конец ствола.

Хиромаса наклонился к Сэймэю:

— Что…

Сэймэй сжал его руку.

— Подожди.

Монах подошел к колоколу и постучал по нему костяшками пальцев. Поначалу раздался негромкий звук, но затем гул начал нарастать, заворчал в недрах колокола, колокол начал раскачиваться на своих креплениях, вперед и назад, и раздалось низкое гудение.

На бронзе под заклинанием появилась трещина. Чем громче гудел колокол, тем шире она становилась, пока наконец с резким, тяжким раскатом колокол не раскололся надвое. Обе половины полетели вниз, круша платформу.

Сэймэй щелкнул пальцами, и огромные половины колокола с грохотом обрушились на землю, а не на кричащую и толкающуюся в панике толпу. Когда они рухнули наземь, вокруг святилища раздался раскат грома. Из самого сердца колокола вырвался демон и взмыл в небо, оставляя за собой хвосты бронзовых и золотых драпировок. 

— Ага. Вот и он, — почти довольно произнес Сэймэй.

Хиромаса уставился на него.

— Сэймэй! Сделай же что-нибудь!

— А я разве не за этим пришел? — Сэймэй достал из рукава квадратный кусок бумаги с начертанным на нем пентаклем. Он прикоснулся к нему пальцами, что-то пробормотал, затем коснулся бумагой губ и швырнул его в демона.

Демон взревел, и Хиромаса отшатнулся. Рев демона был подобен раскату грома, гулу огромного храмового колокола, и в тот же миг фуда Сэймэя запечатала ему рот. Демон царапал когтями лицо, извивался и вертелся, но фуда приклеилась накрепко. Безмолвный, демон рухнул и заметался между двумя половинами колокола. Бронза гудела, но не звонила, и демон впал в исступление, бросаясь всем телом то на одну, то на другую половину разбитого колокола, пока с отчаянием и разочарованием не слился с телом расколотого колокола.

— Ну, вот и все, — произнес Сэймэй, и в голосе его слышалось удовлетворение.

Теперь толпа осмелела и начала окружать останки колокола, одновременно восклицая и постукивая по бронзе. Хиромаса вытер лоб и повернулся к Сэймэю.

— Откуда ты знал?

Сэймэй усмехнулся.

— Спрятаться на самом виду — старый трюк. Где же еще лучше всего поселиться демону, как не в таком месте, в котором искать станут в последнюю очередь? Особенно когда колокол оставлен незавершенным, и защитное заклинание не было закончено.

Хиромаса покачал головой.

— Никогда бы даже представить себе не мог подобного. Демон, поселившийся в храмовом колоколе! Да еще в таком священном месте!

Прежде чем Сэймэй успел ему ответить, к нему бросился настоятель с пепельно-серым лицом, заламывая руки, и поспешно поклонился.

— Господин Сэймэй, кажется, это вас мы должны благодарить за предотвращение катастрофы.

Сэймэй едва улыбнулся и промолчал.

Смущенный таким ответом, настоятель засуетился и принялся извиняться, пока наконец не спросил:

— Что же нам делать дальше?

Сэймэй со вздохом оглядел расколотые половины бронзового колокола.

— Расплавьте и отлейте из них с дюжину обычных колоколов. Демон вас больше не побеспокоит.

Настоятель поклонился и рассыпался в благодарностях, но Сэймэй обошел его и направился через толпу прочь. Паломники и императорские посланники расступались, позволяя ему пройти, и спустя мгновение Хиромаса последовал за ним.

Как только они покинули святилище, Хиромаса сказал:

— Ты ведь знал, что это произойдет?

Сэймэй приподнял брови.

— Я говорил об этом в Ведомстве еще несколько месяцев назад, но они не хотели слушать.

— Ты должен был сказать им еще раз.

— Зачем? — Сэймэй остановился и повернулся к Хиромасе с нежной улыбкой. — Как демон в колоколе, все они просто хотели устроить большой шум: поговорить и раздуть свое самолюбие, и заявить о своей мудрости настолько громко, как раскат грома. Но порой, Хиромаса, поступки говорят куда громче слов.


End file.
